Jangan Merajuk Sayang!
by park28sooyah
Summary: Ini drabble yang menceritakan tentang Kyungsoo yang merajuk karena Chanyeol memutuskan untuk pergi ke Hawaii. WARN! THIS IS CHANSOO! CHANYEOL X KYUNGSOO. BL! BOYS LOVE! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! fluff..humor dikit.. ya monggo dibaca saja


**Jangan Merajuk Sayang!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sumarry: Ini hanya sedikit cerita tentang Kyungsoo yang merajuk karena Chanyeol yang memutuskan untuk pergi ke Hawaii.**

 **Cast: Chanyeol x Kyungsoo**

 **Warn! This is CHANSOO BL! BOYS LOVE**

 **DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

 **HATERS GO AWAY PLEASE!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hello! Aku kembali membawa drabble pendek dari Cast kesayangannku Chansoo! Makasih untuk yang sudah membaca ceritaku yang kemarin-kemarin. Makasih juga yang sudah memfollow dan memfavorite akun ku yang abal-abal ini. Ini murni dan pemikiran aku sendiri, so jangan ada plagiat diantara kita. Okey? Maaf jika masih ada kekurangan. Happy reading!**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Author Pov**

EXO sudah menyelesaikan perfroming mereka di SBS Inkigayo hari ini, rencana nya setelah ini mereka akan pergi berlibur ke Hawaii bersama dengan artis SM dan staff.

Sang leader sudah sangat siap sekali dengan style Hawaiinya sedang sibuk berjalan kesana kemari mengatur anak-anak nya agar bisa cepat masuk ke dalam van. Berbeda sekali dengan pasangan yang sedang merajuk karena si tinggi yang memutuskan ikut ke Hawaii sementara dia berada di Seoul.

.

.

.

 **Kyungsoo Pov**

Hari ini adalah hari terakhir perfrom di televisi, setelah ini para member akan pergi ke Hawaii, lihatlah muka Park Dobi itu, sumringah sekali. Sangat menyebalkan, padahal ia bilang jika dia memiliki jadwal syuting 'picnic' dan tidak akan pergi, yang membuat aku memutuskan untuk tidak pergi juga dan memilih untuk pergi menonton drama musikal dan syuting film terbaru ku.

Tapi dalam sekejab waktu ia mengatakan bahwa ia tidak jadi syuting dan memilih untuk pergi ke Hawaii. How dare you Park! kau sangat menyebalkan.

Setelah menghapus makeup, aku langsung pergi mengganti pakaian perfrom tadi, tiba-tiba pergerakanku dicegah olehnya.

"Kyungsoo-ya, kau masih marah padaku?" tanya nya dengan wajah yang sok polos. cih, menyebalkan sekali.

Aku menepis tangannya dan mencoba pergi tanpa sepatah katapun. Untung saja ia tidak menyusulku ke ruang ganti.

Setelah selesai berganti pakaian, aku langsung menyambar tas ku dan kemudian pergi meninggalkannya yang sedang mengobrol dengan Sehun. saat ia melihat aku pergi duluan dan meninggalkannya, ia pun lari menghampiri ku.

"Ya Kyungsoo-ya! kita butuh bicara."

ahh benar, ku rasa sepertinya kita butuh bicara Park. Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk berhenti dari jalan cepatku dan menunggunya.

.

.

.

.

 **Author Pov**

 _hos..hoss..hoss_

"Kamu marah padaku?" tanya Chanyeol pada Kyungsoo.

"kau fikir?"

"Ya, ku rasa kau memang marah padaku."

"Lalu? kalau aku marah padamu apa yang akan kau lakukan? membatalkan kepergianmu ke Hawaii? ku rasa kau tidak akan pernah mau melakukannya. Betul kan?"

Kyungsoo bertanya dengan nada ketusnya sambil menatap wajah Chanyeol yang sedang menunduk dengan tatapan mematikannya.

Chanyeol tetap diam, tidak berani menjawab dan menatap Kyungsoo.

"Kau tidak menjawab pertanyaan ku, tidak juga berani menatapku. Kau memang salah Park, masalah kau bersama Baekhyun saja kau tidak mencoba untuk meminta maaf padaku. Dan sekarang? apa ini? Kau ingin hubungan kita berakhir?"

Kyungsoo sudah tidak bisa menahan emosinya lagi. Sungguh ia sudah muak menahan amarahnya pada Chanyeol dari insiden Chanyeol semobil dengan Baekhyun padahal ia bisa membiarkan Sehun yang semobil dengannya atau Sehun yang semobil dengan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol yang tidak menyangka akan ucapan Kyungsoo tadi langsung mendongakan kepalanya dan menatap mata Kyungsoo yang terlihat marah dan menahan tangis itu langsung membawa kekasih mungilnya kedalam pelukannya yang hangat. Oh...Chanyeol sangat merindukan kekasihnya ini, bertengkar dengan Kyungsoo membuat Chanyeol gila.

"Sayang, kau berbicara apasih. Hubungan berakhir? Tidak ada yang akan berakhir disini, aku minta maaf jika aku memiliki salah padamu. Baekhyun waktu itu hanya sedang bertengkar dengan Sehun makanya ia memutuskan untuk semobil denganku. Dan untuk masalah ke Hawaii ini, sungguh! Manager hyung yang tiba-tiba bilang jika proses syuting ku ditunda dan aku bisa pergi ke Hawaii. Awalnya aku tidak ingin pergi karna ku tahu kau juga tidak pergi, tapi Manager hyung yang terus memaksaku. Maafkan aku Kyungso-yah.."

Ucap Chanyeol sambil memeluk erat kekasih nya.

Kyungsoo pun menangis didalam pelukan Chanyeol, ia membalas pelukan kekasihnya itu dengan erat. Jujur saja, semenjak kejadian malam itu Kyungsoo menjaga jarak dengan Chanyeol dan lebih memilih meluangkan waktu nya dengan Sehun. Padahal, Kyungsoo sangat rindu pada Chanyeol. Sehari tidak meluangkan waktu dengan Chanyeol membuat Kyungsoo tersiksa.

Chanyeol merasakan jika Kyungsoo menangis, terbukti karena bagian dadanya yang tiba-tiba basah. Akhirnya Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya dan mencoba menatap manik indah kekasihnya yang sedang berurai air mata tersebut.

"Kau tidak pantas menangis ku seperti ini sayang. sttt... sudah, maafkan kebodohan Park Dobimu ini heumm? Percayalah, aku hanya mencintaimu. Dan aku tidak akan berbuat apapun selama tidak bersamamu."

Chanyeol menghapus jejak air mata yang tertinggal di pipi _chubby_ sang kekasih.

"Kau jahat Yeol! aku sangat merindukanmu! ingin meluangkan waktu berdua denganmu! hiks.. pabboya!"

Kyungsoo kembali menangis dan memukul-mukul dada bidang Chanyeol.

Chanyeol hanya bisa terkekeh dan kembali memeluk kekasihnya.

"Maafkan aku, maaf..maaf.."

Akhirnya mereka larut dalam pelukan hangat yang sudah mereka rindukan selama ini.

Setelah puas berpelukan, Kyungsoo melepaska pelukannya dan menghapus jejak airmata nya.

"Baiklah aku memaafkanmu. Tapi berjanjilah untuk selalu mengabariku saat kau disana. Aku ingin kau _video call_ denganku. Okey? jangan coba-coba untuk _shirtless_ disana! jangan dekat-dekat dengan perempuan seksi! dan jangan dekat-dekat dengan Baekhyun karena Sehun sudah berpesan padaku untuk tidak memberikanmu 'jatah' apabila kau mengganggu acara liburan mereka berdua."

Ancam Kyungsoo dengan tatapan matanya yang mematikan.

"Ahhh itu semua sangat mudah aku lakukan Kyungsoo-yah..Tapi untuk _shirtless_? aku tidak bisa janji, dan hey! Masa kau tidak memberikanku 'jatah' jika aku mengganggu mereka? yang benar saja! kasihan _mr. Park_ ku ini, dia membutuhkan _hole_ mu yang hangat _baby_. Huhuhu."

Ucap Chanyeol sambil memasang wajah merajuk nya.

"Hey! aku tidak ingin badanmu yang indah itu dilihat oleh wanita-wanita genit disana! dan jangan berkata frontal seperti itu! kita sedang diruangan terbuka bodoh!"

"Ahhh...Kyungsoo ku ternyata cemburu ya.. hahahaha, Kyungsoo ku sangat lucu jika cemburu seperti ini."

Chanyeol mencubit pipi Chubby Kyungsoo dengan manja lalu mencuri ciuman pada bibir kissablenya dan kemudian lari dengan senyum bodohnya meninggalkan kekasihnya yang sedang mengempoutkan bibirnya karena kaget dan kesal secara beraamaan.

 _"Tunggu saja pembalasanku di mobil Park Dobi bodoh. Habislah badanmu itu"_ Ucap Kyungsoo dalam hati dan mulai menyusul Chanyeol ke dalam mobil.

.

.

.

.

.

.

END


End file.
